Batman Bane Aliens Predator: Bloodhunt.
by Brimstone
Summary: When a disgraced Predator gives birth to an Alien and crashes under the city of New Haven the city is closed down and all the citizens are trapped in side with the growing nest of Aliens. Batman must now break in to the city to save the citizens from not


BATMAN-BANE-ALIENS-PREDATOR ****

BATMAN BANE ALIENS PREDATOR

**__**

CHAPTER 1

Lork coughed violently as he sat at the controls of his scout ship as it sped its way to Earth. Reaching for his med kit Lork could feel the embryo move inside him. Once he had hold of the med kit Lork snapped it open and reached for some hypodermic syringes, suddenly Lork was coughing again this time more violent than before sending blood flying out of his mouth. Lork roared in pain as he stabbed himself with the syringes and injected the liquids in to his chest.

Instantly the embryo stopped moving. Lork had never told the rest of the tribe why he had chosen to take the rite of the final hunt as he could not face the shame of telling the tribe that he had fallen to the oldest and most deadliest of all their preys. 

It was on his last hunt that Lork had fallen as he had made a mistake that no elder should have made, he had chased one of the prey in to its nest where he was ambushed by the preys facehuggers. One of which implanted the embryo in his chest, which would soon grow breaking its way through his chest to grow in to one of the prey. But Lork did not say this to the tribe, instead he told them that he was dying and as elder of the tribe he would take his final hunt on Earth which was the site of his first hunt.

Pain raced through Lork's chest as the embryo moved again, only this time it was not moving position it was about to burst its way free.

"NO!" cried out Lork. He knew that the drugs could not keep the embryo from giving birth indefinitely, but he had hoped that he would be on Earth by that time.

Lork looked up through tear stained eyes as a jolt of pain swept through his body to see the blue globe of Earth.

"I'm almost there." Lork said to the thing in his chest. "I won't let you beat me just yet." Then Lork hit the thruster controls of the scout ship to send it faster towards Earth. Just then the creature burst through Lork's chest in a spray of blood. The last thing Lork saw before he died was the long snake like form of the creature, which was the embryo inside him sat in the hole in his chest, and behind that Lork could see the Earth growing ever closer and he smiled.

"…and on Tuesday Bruce Wayne will be opening his new Wayne-Tec building deep in the hart of New Haven. As always NHNS will be covering this momentous event.

This is Mike Davis for NHNS." Quickly Mike Davis made a slicing movement with his microphone just under his chin to tell his cameraman to stop the tape recording.

"Hey not bad Mickey you got the scoop. And on your first day as well." said Benny Mitchell, Mike's cameraman.

"I know." replied Mike, "I never thought I would get such a high profile this quick."

"Well it looks like the Metropolis news' loss is our gain." said Benny, "I bet old man Peters is kicking himself for letting you go."

"If he isn't I bet he will when this broadcasts at prime time." said Mike tapping the videotape Benny had removed from the camera.

"Speaking of which we'd best get that to the station so it can be aired. What good is it that you get a scoop of a lifetime if no one gets to see it." said Benny.

As the two began packing away their equipment Benny heard some commotion from out side the van

"What do you suppose is going on out there?" asked Benny.

"Search Me." Replied Mike as he looked out the back window, "But I'd get another tape in the camera just in case it something important."

"Well ahead of you Mickey." replied Benny slapping fresh tape in to the camera. Then both left the van and headed for the street.

The street was in chaos as people were running every where all looking up at the skyline.

"What's going on?" asked Mike once he had stopped a woman whom was rushing past.

"Don't you see it?" said the woman pointing to the sky. Turning to see where the woman was pointing to both Mike and Benny saw what was causing all the commotion, and Mike said, "I sure hope you've got that tape rolling?"

It was plain to every one that it was an alien spacecraft that was falling through the sky, but the thing was burning up in the flames that had engulfed it. Suddenly it was out of view as quickly as it had appeared.

"What's over there?" asked Mike pointing to the direction which the spacecraft had flown.

"The only thing out there is the old abandoned mine shafts which run under the city. Why?" replied Benny.

"Because I think that thing is going to crash over there." said Mike, "Let's go." And he started for the van.

"Hey are you going to try for your second scoop of the day?" Benny called after Mike.

"Like any good reporter would say 'You never let a good story get away.' And this could be the best story for ages." said Mike as Benny got in the van.

It had grown larger since it's birth, but the alien was still to small to escape the locked cockpit of the Predator's scout ship even though it had searched every inch of it. So it sat on the chest of its dead host silently waiting for its growth cycle to begin. It wouldn't take long for the alien to grow to full adulthood. (As on the homeworld of its species the alien young had to grow fast to protect themselves from that planets many predators. The aliens evolved to grow faster than those around them to fend off attacks from those that would attack the hive.)

The ship suddenly shook violently as it hit the atmosphere of Earth, forcing the alien to look up from the control panel, which it had been studying with great interest. Flames leapt up at the transparent dome of the craft as it continued its course through Earth's atmosphere.

"WARNING! WARNING!" sounded the craft computer. "The number one engine is over heating, it will explode within ten clicks."

The alien hissed as it heard the announcement but made no attempt to move or do anything about the damaged engine. There was a load explosion and the craft pitched to one side throwing the alien to the floor.

"Engine one has been destroyed." reported the computer. "WARNING! WARNING! Engine number two is no showing signs of over heating. The ship must land for repairs."

The alien crawled itself back up to the control panel and now it could see what looked like land through the smoke and flames speeding upwards. Within seconds the craft had hit the ground. The transparent dome shattered, and once the craft came to an abrupt halt the alien was thrown through the shattered dome and in to darkness.

"Aren't you going a little fast Mickey?" asked Benny who was sat next to Mike as the news van raced to the crash site of the craft they had just seen moments ago.

"No Benny" said Mike, "Look over there." Mike then pointed over to another van, which was racing in the same direction as they were. "Do you want them to get the scoop on us?"

"Hell no." replied Benny, "I used to work for those jerks over at NHNM. Those guy are a bunch of assholes."

"Well then you won't mind if we get there first then will you." said Mike.

The van which Mike and Benny were driving arrived at the crash site before the NHNM van and skidded to a halt on the dirt.

"Will you look at that." said Mike as he got out of the van and saw the scorch marks that the crashing craft had made, turning to Benny Mike said, "Start the camera rolling I want every thing on tape. Start from where the thing hit the ground then we'll follow the trail in to there." Mike then pointed to the giant smouldering hole that used to be an entrance to the mines under the city.

Benny quickly walked to the start of the crash area then once he had got the camera focused right he began to follow it to where Mike was standing next to the gaping hole.

"This is great," said Benny, "I don't now about you getting your second scoop of the day, but if half the things I'm picking up on film are genuine and not military experiment gone wrong then I'll have the most famouse film since the Roswell incident."

Once Benny reached Mike at the entrance of the mines he stopped the tape and said, "What now Mickey? Those idiots at NHNM can't be far behind."

"Next," said Mike, "We go in there and get the real prize winning footage."

"Lead on my good man," said Benny with a grin on his face so large that it threatened to split it open, "fortune and glory awaits."

"And not to mention all those women." replied Mike as they went in to the darkness of the mine.

The alien stirred. It was almost grown fully now its crown had just begun to develop it still had more to do but for now it was able to defend itself and build a nest. Once it was at full growth it could spawn in safety, then its offspring would be there to protect it and the future generations it would produce.

A noise caught the alien's attention and it sniffed the air to see what it was. Once it had made sure that what it had heard was in fact alive an in its territory the alien began to move.

"How deep do these tunnels go?" asked Mike as he and Benny followed the trail of wreckage deeper in to the mines.

"I don't really know," replied Benny as he followed Mike filming every thing as they went, "but I'd guess that they go fairly deep so that the city doesn't collapse in on them."

"Do you think NHNM have reached us yet?" asked Mike.

"Yeah and I'd bet that they're pissed because they didn't beat us." Benny replied. Mike then stopped dead.

"Do you hear that?" asked Mike.

"Hear what Mickey?" replied Benny, "If you're trying to scare me it won't work I've been to scarier places than this."

"I'm not trying to scare you," said Mike, "It sounded as if some thing was moving around in here with us."

"It's possibly rats, this place is bound to be infested with them." Benny replied.

"Rats would have run when they heard the crash, this was heading towards us." Mike said. 

"I wouldn't worry it's…." Mike stopped Benny in midsentence.

"There it is again. Shine the light over there." Mike said.

Benny did as Mike said and turned the light to the direction that Mike had pointed out. At first it looked as if nothing was there but the wall of the mine until Benny began to raise the light higher up the wall until it shone on something.

"Oh my god!" whispered Mike too frightened to speak any higher. The light was shining off something as black as night, suddenly it moved and they could see rows of razor sharp teeth glowing in the light.

"Run." Benny said nudging Mike in the back to snap him out of his trance. Both of them turned and darted for the entrance of the mine.

The alien had followed the sounds and tracked them to two strange creatures. The creatures were no larger than an adult drone maybe slightly smaller. They smelled like prey but the alien knew its first priority must be to building the nest, food would have to wait.

Suddenly one of the creatures turned and began to flee while remained only for a second then followed the others lead.

Instantly the alien gave chase. None of the creatures escaped.

**__**

CHAPTER 2

"It has been six months now since the U.S military under orders from the president himself ordered a complete lock down of the city of New Haven due to unknown contaminants in the area.

"Six months ago the citizens of New Haven were given only twenty four hours to leave their homes and city. But what of the ones who could not make it out in that time? They are currently trapped behind a wall of reinforced concrete that surrounds the city.

"The governments spokesperson Mr Alan Carmicheal has told this reporter "The citizen who elected to stay within the limits of New Haven did so of their own free will. The fact that we had to seal off New Haven from outside contact dose not mean that they are suffering. Supplies are constantly being dropped in to New Haven every week and our top scientists are working around the clock to stamp out the contaminants in the area so that we can welcome New Haven home." Well if what Mr Carmicheal is saying is true then why is there now contact allowed with New Haven, surly what contaminants in New Haven do not affect phone lines. And why is there a no fly zone enforced over the city? To me this all sounds like a cover-up and that New Haven is nothing more than a prison at best or a test lab at worst.

"This is Sandra King for Skywell news saying good night."

"You Know Peterwell will have your hide on that report." Dean Meller said to Sandra.

"Well Peterwell is a dick. I'd bet he's got his head up Carmicheal's ass even as we speak." replied Sandra. "Peterwell had me put this story on the back burner since the lock down. I mean the major news groups like CNN and Sky have all got a story within months and they're out of town companies, but Skywell is practically on the doorstep and Peterwell puts a lid on it."

"I'm just saying be careful okay," said Dean. "Look at that. I wonder what he's in a hurry for?"

In the distance heading towards the two reporters was a large truck speeding its way across the landscape.

"I don't know Dean but he's heading our way that's for sure." Sandra said.

"Could it be military? Come to scare us off?" said Dean.

"I doubt it," replied Sandra, "besides I've got written permission to be this close to New Haven." Suddenly the truck veered off and in a cloud of dust pulled to a stop.

"Oh my god!" gasped Sandra, "Dean grab the camera." Turning away from Dean as he grabbed for his camera Sandra watched as the door of the truck swung open and a huge mountain of a man stepped out of the truck.

"That's Bane isn't it!" said Dean as he raced around the front of the van to where Sandra was waiting.

"Be quiet," hissed Sandra, "he my hear you. Just point the camera and film him."

Bane had been driving for two days straight since he left Gotham City. Up in the distance Bane could see New Haven but there was a van parked just on the outskirts of the governments no go zone. As he got closer he could make out the markings on the side of the van, they belonged to a tv news station. Bane smiled beneath his mask as he turned the truck and skidded to a halt.

Stepping out of the truck Bane ignored the reporter and her cameraman and reached for a pair of high-powered binoculars. Through one eye Bane watched the reporter and her cameraman while he surveyed the two guard towers which sat atop of the main gate on the north wall.

Bane could make out that two soldiers guarded the guardtowers. Each carrying automatic weapons.

" That shouldn't pose a problem." Bane muttered to himself 

Sandra and Dean watched as Bane stood by his truck and stared out at New Haven through some binoculars totally ignoring them.

"What's he doing?" Dean asked silently, "Why is he ignoring us. Doesn't he know we're filming him?" 

"What ever he wants." Sandra said back, "That man broke the spine of Batman and put him out of action a while back, so I don't think he considers us much of a threat, do you?"

When both Sandra and Dean turned back to watch Bane they found he was nowhere in sight.

"Where the hell did he go?" Sandra asked.

"I don't know," replied Dean, "I had the camera on him the whole time." 

To be continued.


End file.
